Después de la Muerte
by lolaarlo
Summary: 2 parte del fic El Regreso, recuerdo que esta parte sigue los 9 primeros capítulos y el final alternativo. Si no han leído el otro fic, no lean este, en mi perfil tienen link al otro fic.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**2 parte del fic El Regreso, recuerdo que esta parte sigue los 9 primeros capítulos y el final alternativo. Si no han leído el otro fic, no lean este, en mi perfil tienen link al otro fic.**

**Esta 2 parte se la dedico a Sandra, Rakel y Helena.**

**Un nuevo comienzo:**

Han pasado tres días y ese día es triste para todos o para casi todos, es el funeral y entierro de John y Sherlock.

Lestrade llega pronto al igual que Mycroft. Se saludan sin mucha efusividad. Lestrade está dolorido por la pérdida del menor de los Holmes y John, eran buenas personas y no se merecían su muerte siendo tan jóvenes.

Al cabo de un rato aparece la señora Hudson ayudada de Molly y de la hermana de John, que Lestrade no recuerda su nombre.

El cura aparece. Abre la biblia por una de las páginas y antes de leerla pronuncia unas palabras.

— Estamos aquí hoy reunidos para decir adiós a dos personas, queridas o no tanto. William Sherlock Scott Holmes - Sherlock apareció allí de golpe. Miro a todos y camino entre ellos. Nadie le vio - y John Hamish Watson - John apareció allí y miro a Sherlock - que Dios les tenga consigo y les cuide.

Sherlock miro a John y se dio cuenta de que eran fantasmas y por eso nadie les podía ver. John maldijo a Sherlock mientras el cura hablaba.

— Por tu culpa no estoy muerto del todo - Sherlock se acercó a John y le beso. Podían hacerlo aunque fueran fantasmas.

—No te enfades, el que se tiró primero fuiste tú - John asintió, era verdad - no estés mal, me tienes a mí a tu lado.

La misa y el funeral fueron algo largos, pero se aguantaron, cuando terminaron, todos menos Mycroft y Lestrade se marcharon, John quería ir con la señora Hudson y su hermana, pero Sherlock quería saber que pasaba entre aquellos dos. Así que se quedaron mirando la escena que era algo fría y cortante, aunque todavía no hubieran hablado.

— Eres de lo que no hay, Mycroft Holmes – gritó Lestrade enfurecido – no has dicho nada sobre tu hermano, debías haber dicho algo, eres un insensible.

— No eres tú quien me puede decir lo que debo hacer o no. No eres mi madre – Mycroft empezó a enfadarse, que miró a Lestrade desafiante – tú estás mal desde que tu mujer te dejó, así que no te metas con los demás para intentar estar mejor.

Lestrade se contuvo, quería pegarle a Mycroft y marcharse de allí, pero no podía, algo se lo impedía. El fantasma de Sherlock no daba crédito a lo que veía, su hermano enfurecido y Lestrade igual.

Mycroft se acercó a Lestrade y se quedó a escasos centímetros de su boca, se notaba el calor que ambos desprendían. ¿Qué intentaba Mycroft?

Sherlock miraba con expectación, mientras John quería irse, pero sin Sherlock no. Así que se aguantó y miraba lo que hacían Lestrade y Mycroft.

— Te… — Mycroft no terminó la frase.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó enfurecido Lestrade. Pero lo único que recibió en respuesta fue un beso, un cálido y tierno beso.

Sherlock alucinó con lo que su hermano acaba de hacer y John también, nunca habían pensado que el mayor de los Holmes estuviera por Greg Lestrade.

Mycroft después del beso dejó allí plantado a Lestrade que estaba sin palabras, pero, ¿qué había sucedido?

**Espero que el primer capítulo de la 2 parte os haya gustado, esta segunda parte es más corta que la primera, porque se me acumula el trabajo de fics y porque tengo la idea ya en mi cabeza. Si os ha gustado dejarme un review.**


	2. El Violín

**El Violín:**

Para cuando el inspector se repuso, Mycroft ya no estaba allí. John miró a Sherlock que no daba crédito a nada.

"Por favor, que no puede ser verdad. Mycroft Holmes nunca ha amado a alguien" Se decía para sí. Sherlock no daba crédito a nada.

— Sherlock, ¿me tocarás algo para relajarme? - John preguntó algo triste.

— No sé cómo - por primera vez el gran Sherlock Holmes no sabía cómo hacer que un violín apareciera. A lo mejor si lo pedía o deseaba su violín vendría a él. Quien sabe - buscaré como, no te preocupes.

Sherlock besó la frente John antes de marcharse a Baker Street.

— Todo me resulta tan ilógico - comentó la señora Hudson abatida - dos jóvenes ejemplares, dos jóvenes que se notaba como se querían y ahora ya no están.

— Ya paso, mire, ahora lo que puede hacer es irse a un spa durante unos días mientras Harry y yo limpiamos la casa de cosas de ellos para que pueda volver a alquilarla - Sherlock escuchaba a Molly.

Muchas cosas de él había allí, muchos años vividos entre esas cuatro paredes. Sus experimentos, su violín, sus partituras, todo estaba allí.

Cuando las tres se fueron a la habitación de la señora Hudson, John miró sus cosas, todo lo que allí tenía y ahora ya no.

— Sherlock, me duele en el alma ver así a todos - John se sentía triste, mucho la verdad.

— Ya lo sé - Sherlock miró su violín, intentó cogerlo pero le fue imposible hasta que se le rompió en una de las intentonas - mierda. Mi violín.

El violín apareció de nuevo, en forma espectral y Sherlock lo cogió. Ahora si podía tocarlo.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó Harry al escuchar el ruido del violín.

Cuando llegaron ella y Molly no había nadie, solo un violín roto.

— Sherlock, tu violín se ha roto - Sherlock miró al mayor y se lo enseño.

— Se rompió por una buena causa, para estar conmigo - Sherlock comentó sonriendo - ya te puedo tocar canciones.

John le abrazó, le dijo que necesitaba descansar y que le tocara, con lo que quería volver al cementerio.

Así que regresaron allí donde habían aparecido como espectros.

Sherlock se apoyó en su lápida y John hizo lo mismo. Sherlock se colocó el violín y empezó a tocar mientras John lloraba.

**Siento haberme demorado tanto con este capítulo, para que sepáis ya tengo el siguiente escrito. Dejarme review, porque no sé si os está gustando la segunda parte y me gustaría saber que sí.**


End file.
